Broomsticks and Betrayal A HetaliaHarry Potter AU
by Liz High
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have been the best of friends all of their life, but that is all about to change after they are sorted into different houses. Alliances are formed, feelings are hurt, spells are cast, and friendships are severed. Contains adventure as well as drama. Please read Author's notes and synopsis for more information.
1. 1: All Aboard the Hogwarts Expres

Chapter 1: All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 ¾ buzzed with activity as hundreds of first time students began their magical journey. Alfred and Arthur were among those students. Best friends since they were young children they had cried when they both got their acceptance letters. Hogwarts was their dream, and now they could go together. Both the children had spent all summer gathering books, supplies, and their families had even bought them the finest robes because they were so proud of their sons. Now the day had finally arrived. They had kissed their mothers good bye and were now bumping elbows in the hustle and bustle of boarding the train. They gave their luggage to the man in uniform by the luggage cart, found their way to a car with room and took their seats together.

"Isn't this exciting Alfred? We're finally going to Hogwarts! We get to learn magic and fly brooms and play quidditch!" The young boy was so excited he began bouncing.

"Easy man! We have to learn magic first!" Alfred said and leaned back.

Alfred always tried to be so cool about things, but on the inside he was a big softy. "Well yes I know that, but still! It's exciting!"

The doors the cars began to close and the train gave one last whistle before heading down the tracks to the next 7 years of their lives. They both looked out the windows to take in the scenery. It was a beautiful country side.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" They heard the voice of a young girl ask. They turned around and it was a beautiful girl with long brown hair parted into pigtails.

"Of course you can sit here!" Replied Alfred smoothly.

He was always trying to be the cool guy, and he wasn't about to let that reputation end here before it had begun. He then scooted over and allowed the girl to sit down. She gathered her dress in her hands and sat down.

"My name is Elizabeta. And you are?" She motioned to both Alfred and Arthur.

"I'm Arthur, and this is Alfred" He said and smiled at Elizabeta.

"Are you first year students?" She asked and smiled.

"Yup!" replied Alfred. "Wait how can you tell?"

She giggled. "I just haven't seen your faces that's all! This is my fourth year here. I'm a hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff….Isn't that the loser house?" He blurted out without thinking.

His older brothers had told him about the different houses so he knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't get sorted there.

Elizabeta's face changed into a scowl and she leaned over the table separating them. "Don't you dare insult my house again you twit! I'll have you know hufflepuffs are kind hearted and make wonderful loyal friends! We've even won the house cup in the past!"

Arthur sank down into his seat. He didn't mean to insult her but she was scary when she got mad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Don't hit me!" He stammered out as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

She let out a sigh. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you. I just get defensive when people insult my house. I love being a hufflepuff and everything they stand for. Speaking of houses what house do you think you two will get sorted into?" She asked playfully.

"Well" Alfred started. "I know I'm going to get sorted into Gryffindor! I mean look at me! I'm awesome!"

"Oh Alfred stop being so cocky." Arthur looked over at Elizabeta. "I apologize for how cocky my friend is. I just hope I get into Gryffindor! Both of my brothers were Gryffindor's and my best friend is going to be in there!" He laughed and smiled at Alfred. He was proud to have such an awesome best friend.

"Well if you boys want to be in Gryffindor I should tell you a little about the house then." She said very matter of factly.

"First of all, you should know the boys prefect! His name is Ludwig and he is a very no nonsense guy. He's pretty cool once you get to know him, but he is very tight on the rules. The guy is very loyal to his house and his friends though. You would be well to try and either befriend him or stay out of his way. Second of all I would watch for Romano. He is a second year Slytherin student. He is known for picking fights. Now that he's not a first year anymore, I have a feeling you first years are going to be his first target." She said with a worried look. "Just watch out"

Both Alfred and Arthur shifted nervously in their seats. Just then a little head popped out of Arthurs pocket. It was a little mint green bunny with wings. He began to fly around Arthurs head.

"You get back in there!" He snapped and tried to catch him.

He flailed his arms around until the little bunny landed on Elizabeta's shoulder.

She giggled. "He's adorable! What's his name?"

"Issac" He responded and reached for his pet.

"Why did you bring him? You could have picked a cool pet like me, but no you had to bring him!" Alfred taunted. Alfred knew good and well why his friend had brought the little pet.

"You wanker! He's been my pet forever! I wasn't going ditch him for someone cooler! You don't just do that to people"

He reached over and took the little bunny from Elizabeta's shoulder and shoved him back into his pocket. He was highly insulted at Alfreds comment, but before he could respond Elizabeta got up and said "Well the trains slowing! You two might want to change before the sorting ceremony."


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

The train arrived outside the massive castle, which was more magnificent than anything they young boys had ever seen in their life. They stepped off the train after changing into their ropes, in which they were greeted by boats with lanterns on the front.

Alfred led the way and sat down in one of the boats towards the front of the caravan. Him and Arthur sat on one side, and on the other side facing them were two other first year students. One was a blonde with a curl coming out of his head, the other was an auburn haired boy. Both looked scared for their lives.

"Don't be nervous! We're here now!" Alfred laughed and extended his hand to them."I'm Alfred, and this is Arthur"

The two looked at each other. The blonde began to speak up softly. "I'm Matthew, and this is Feliciano." He took Alfreds hand and gave it a shy shake.

Realizing Alfred and Arthur were indeed not going to cause harm to him, Feliciano took Alfreds hand as well. Alfred squinted and looked at Matthew hard. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before."

Matthew looked at him confused. "I don't think we have. I don't live around here. I live in a neighborhood called Canada."

Alfreds eye's lit up. " No way man! I know where that is! I live in the neighborhood next to you called America!" He leaned in to highfive Matthew. "That's awesome!"

Matthew shyly laughed and smiled. "It is. Well, are you excited to find out who you are going to be for the next 7 years?" He asked.

"Pshhh. Oh Matthew, I already know I'm a Gryffindor!" Alfred said cockily and put his hands on his hips.

Matthew shifted nervously. "Well, what about you Arthur?"

Arthur stuttered before answering. "Well, I-I hope to get into Gryffindor at least!" He said. Honestly, he wasn't even sure where he would be put now. Everyone seemed to have such pride for their house. He just hoped to be put in the right place.

The boats docked at the castle and they hoisted themselves out. Feliciano stood up, but as he lifted his leg to exit the boat it shifted, causing him to land face first in the lake below them. Arthur and Alfred frantically leaned over, grabbing him under the arms and hoisting him onto the dock.

"Why thank you!" He said shivering. Out of gratitude he tightly hugged the two blonde boys.

Once the group was sure everyone was safely on land they made the trek uphill and into the castle. The cobblestone path stretched for at least half a mile and twinkled in the night sky. The sound of hundreds of shoes clicking against the cobblestone filled the air, as well as the excitement of finally finding out where they belong.

Finally the group had arrived at the doors to the entry hall. It was like a dream. They had finally arrived. Arthur looked over to see Alfred's bright blue eyes were wide in awe. It was more magnificent than they had ever imagined. Floating candles lined the way, lighting the path all the way to a huge oak door at least two stories tall. Arthur began to speak up, but he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Welcome new students! My name is Rome, and I am your headmaster! Please line up in order of your last name. Once you are all in order we can begin the sorting ceremony"

They all looked up above the crowd of students to see a man with short brown hair and a charming smile dressed in all black robes looming ahead.

"Hey Arthur! Jones and Kirkland are beside each other in the alphabet!" He nudged Arthur gently and led him to the middle of the line.

As the two best friends were taking their place in line Feliciano and Matthew were also taking their places in line. They were also together in line; Feliciano Vargas and Matthew Williams.

After all the students had lined up in their order the giant oak doors doors to the great hall opened. As the new students filed in thousands of eyes watched with wonder of which house would be getting which new students.

Headmaster Rome took his place at the long table at the front of the room, the sorting hat beside it. On both sides of Rome there were many strange looking teachers, none of which any of the first years recognized. Rome motioned for the returning students to sit.

"Welcome, new and returning students alike! I hope you had a wonderful summer and have returned to make this year wonderful. There were several incidents last year with other students"

He shot a stern look in the direction of the Slytherin table, more precisely at Romano, his grandson, who began to squirm and look away. "But, I can assure you this year will be a better year! Now, Let the sorting ceremony begin!"

The headmaster unrolled a scroll and read the first name. "Francis Bonnefry!"He exclaimed jolly.

A young boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes nervously approached the stool. Rome placed the sorting hat upon his head. The old hat sat for a moment pondering before it bellowed out. "Ravenclaw!"

Francis smiled and ran to join the table with his new Ravenclaw family. Arthur began to grow nervous. There were still several students ahead of him, but the number was declining quickly. Alfred looked over to his friend, seeing how nervous he was and nudged him.

"Don't worry man! No matter what happens, it's going to be great" He said and smiled a happy smile. It still wasn't enough to calm Arthurs nerves.

Eventually the line of students dwindled down until it was Alfreds turn. He walked up to the stool and sat down confidently. The sorting hat took very little time to make his decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hats voice bellowed throughout the hall.

Alfred looked back at his best friend and gave him a thumbs up and whispered good luck.

"Arthur Kirkland!" The headmaster said without missing a beat.

Arthur drudged towards the stool and sat down. The dusty hat was then placed upon his head. The hat thought for a minute then let out "Slytherin!"

He sat there in disbelief. How could this be? 'Alfred got into Gryffindor! Why didn't I?' He got up with tears swelling in his eyes. He covered his face so the other, older students wouldn't see.

'Well I guess I have to go sit with my table now' He thought to himself as he wiped his tears away and sat down beside a boy with auburn hair and a curl coming out of his head. 'Well maybe this isn't all bad. I can still see Alfred in-between classes and we might still have some classes together. '

The thought of this made his smile return as he looked around at the people around him to see who he could makes friends with. He looked across the hall at Alfred, who was already laughing and talking with the people around him.

Arthur signed, 'Alfred has always been the well liked one.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Houses Divide

As the sorting ceremony continued to separate the first year students into their respective houses, the noise in the great hall gradually increased. Everyone was happy to be sitting with their houses and eagerly making friends. Everyone except Arthur.

He sat to himself nibbling on a scone he had placed on his plate. He had half heartly been watching the ceremony, but perked up when he saw Feliciano and Matthew heading up.

'Oh I hope they end up in the same house as me', But alas both boys were sorted into Hufflepuff. He really was alone now.

As he looked back down at his plate he began to overhear the boy next to him's conversation.

"I'm just glad he didn't end up in our house! It would have been a shame. I can't let that airhead soil our houses good name." The auburn boy with the curl coming out of his head said.

"I can't even believe you two are related." The boy across from Arthur replied. This boy had white hair and red eyes.

Arthur curious to know who they were talking about piped up. There are my new housemates, it shouldn't be a problem.

"who are you guys talking about exactly?" He asked both of them.

The boy with the curl turned to him and said, "Well if you must know it's that airhead over there sitting down by the hufflepuff table" He scowled and added, "He's also my brother."

"Wait," Arthur said with a pause. "Feliciano is your brother?"

The white haired boy spoke up this time. "Unfortunately. He's a bit of a ditz though. Hufflepuff suits him well. "

"Who are you exactly and how do you know my brother's name?" The boy beside him asked.

"I'm Arthur, and he was in the same boat as me across the lake." Arthur nervously replied. Already he got bad vibes from these two.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with him. I'm Romano by the way, and this is Gilbert. Also if you haven't figured it out already the headmaster Rome is our grandfather, but we just call him Grandpa Rome." He scoffed at the thought of having to share the school now with his flaky little brother.

Gilbert added, "Also, I'm the prefect for Slytherin. I would advise you to stay on my good side. If you get on my bad side, it will be hell, if you're on my good side, let's just say I scratch your back if you scratch mine."

"Well what else do you want to know?" Romano looked over to Arthur and asked.

Arthur was getting very antsy. This was the same Romano that Elizabeta had warned him about, yet he seemed fine to him. He got a bad vibe from him, but he seemed nice enough.

"Well," Arthur started, "Will I have time to see the students in other houses?"

Gilbert laughed. "Why would you want to see those idiots? We Slytherins stick together because we have to, but if you must associate with the peasants there will be plenty of time between classes and at quidditch games, and also at Hogsmead, which you will learn about later. First years can't go of course."

"I-I-I just want to make sure I can see my best friend is all!" Arthur stammered out nervously, scared of what his two new acquaintances would think.

"And who would that be?" Romano asked smugly

"He's over there" Arthur pointed Alfred who was now the life of the Gryffindor table.

"Oh that bastard. He's been making a commotion ever since he arrived. You would do well to drop him." Gilbert rolled his eyes at Alfred, who was now laughing very loudly while the other Gryffindors cheered him on.

Arthur sat there for a few moments almost ready to cry. 'I'm definatly in the wrong house' he thought to himself trying to choke back tears.

Everyone suddenly began to stand and file out of the great hall. "Follow us, we'll help you out. The castle is confusing at first." Gilbert said and motioned for him to follow him and Romano.

Arthur looked back over at the Gryffindor table hoping to catch up with Alfred, but he had already filed out with a crowd of people from his own house. Arthur sighed, gave up, and followed Gilbert and Romano out into the hall.

'I may not like them' He thought to himself, 'but if I'm going to survive here, I need to make some alliances.'


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Common Room

Chapter 4: Into the common room.

The Slytherin common room was across the school away from most of the other houses, so Arthur was fortunate to have Gilbert and Romano to show him the way. The three boys worked their way through the winding corridors filled with paintings of people past and down the stairs until they were standing in front of a stone wall.

"There's nothing there, why the bloody hell are we stopped here?" Arthur stated confused.

"Will you shut your mouth and watch?" Romano snapped at him. "You have to have the password."

Gilbert pushed his way ahead of Romano and Arthur and muttered, "Pure Blood"

The stone wall pushed itself out of the way revealing a dimly lit corridor.

"That's amazing!" Arthur said looking around in awe of what he had just witnessed.

They made their way into the common room, which had an eerie green glow coming off the lake. Older students sat around in the black leather couches surrounding the fire, chatting and catching up from their summer adventures.

Gilbert began to speak up. "You will find your Slytherin house pin and a green and silver necktie in your quarters. It is a part of your uniform."

Arthur turned and headed to his assigned sleeping quarters, which were separated from the main common room by thick oak doors. He opened the door to find his trunk was already lying at the foot of a huge four-poster bed. He picked up his tie and draped it around his neck. As he was tying the tie a voice spoke up in the background.

"Not going to say hello at least?"

Arthur whipped his head around to see a slightly older student with olive skin tone wearing a red fez and a white mask sitting on the other bed in the room. His roommate he assumed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Arthur replied nervously. "My name's Arthur. I assume you're my roommate?"

The boy scoffed and replied. "No, I'm sitting on this bed for nothing. Of course I am!" He paused for a second and said. "I'm Sandiq, fourth year here."

"Pleasure." Arthur turned to face the mirror once more, adjusting his tie and staring at himself in the mirror. Green really was a good color on him. The tie matched the green of his eyes. Upon pinning the pin it was official. He was a Slytherin.

"Mint bunny?" He asked, calling his little friend from his pocket. The little flying bunny did a once around his head before stopping in front of his face.

"You called?" It asked in its cute little voice.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Can you go see where Alfred is? I want to meet up with him, and maybe Matthew and Feliciano as well."

"You got it!" The little mint bunny flew out the window to circle the castle to find Alfred. Shouldn't be too hard, just listen out for the loud voice laughing.

He sat on his bed to wait for Issac, the little mint bunny, to return. Turning to his new roommate he asked, "Are you excited for classes? I'm happy they gave us tomorrow to explore and learn where things are before class. I would never be able to find a thing on my own tomorrow."

Sandiq responded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Classes grow tedious after a while. I just want to graduate and so I can go pro in Quidditch. I love competition and the thrill of playing."

Arthur sat and admired Sandiq for a moment. He had always seen quidditch being played as recreation, but had never actually sat through a match.

"What position are you?" He asked curiously

"No other position than seeker of course!" Sandiq said proudly and smiled. "Thanks to me Slytherin has won the quidditch 3 years in a row! I was the youngest seeker appointed to the team. I was in my second year. Tried out the first year, but I didn't make it. Most first years don't."

"Who from the other houses are seekers?" He asked curiously. Maybe he would try out to play. He knew Alfred was going to try out. He always loved to be center of attention.

"Katyusha is the Seeker for Hufflepuff. Honestly I don't see how she plays with those huge knockers of hers. You will recognize her when you see her. She's very pretty, but a bit of a tomboy. " He stopped to regain his composure before continuing.

"Ravenclaw has actually lost their seeker. I have no clue who will be theirs. They might just be desperate enough to instate a first year!" He laughed at the thought. "They're all a bunch of book worms and I can't see any of them competitive enough to be seeker. Then of course, there is Gryffindor. I honestly thought Ludwig would have gone for seeker, but he decided against it. Yao is theirs."

'I'm sure I'll meet these people soon enough.' Arthur thought to himself. Just then Issac flew in through the window and fluttered in front of him. "Alfred is exploring with Matthew! I told him to wait for you. They're down by the trophy room! I'll lead you there."

"Thank you!" He replied and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you later." He called over to Sandiq, who wasn't paying attention. He had already gone back to his book.


End file.
